


That’s Not Important. Not To Me

by Allwalkfree



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Klaus is having a hard time dealing with the aftermath of war. Five comforts him in his own way





	That’s Not Important. Not To Me

“Sometimes my hands feel like they will never be dry of blood again.”

Five snapped his head in the direction of the broken voice. Klaus had shoved himself against the wall it seemed.  

Five could barely hear him when he made his way into the Living room. He hadn’t even spotted his brother, till the other man had opened his mouth to speak.

Sighing, Five walked over to him. “What’s the matter with you?” he said, taking a deep gulp from the hot coffee between his fingers.

Klaus only answered him, by raising his arms. “I can’t wash it off today,” he said quietly.  

“The war?” Five asked, voice nonchalant.  

Klaus nodded.

Sighing again, the shorter man put his coffee on the nearest table, before kneeling down in front of his brother.

“Did you try a wash cloth?” he asked, lips twitching at the corners.  

Klaus glared. His eyes were almost sunken into his skull, Five observed. “It’s not funny man,” Klaus whispered. “I see their death every day, am a monster. I killed so many people.”

Five didn’t say anything to that, just kept staring at him.

“Thanks shorty,” Klaus said, voice trying to be humorous but falling flat. “That is some great advice you got there. Appreciate it.”

Snorting, Five grabbed for his brother’s hands, awkwardly reaching for his curled up fingers. When he finally had both those cold palms between his own, he squeezed them tight.

“Maybe you are a monster,” he said.  

Klaus flinched.

“It really doesn’t matter to me either way,” Five continued. “The only thing that does, is that you are my brother, and anything you do today, yesterday or any day from now to whenever, will never taint my image of you. You are my brother, and it’s all that matters”

Klaus blinked.

Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. Gulping he looked down, not forgetting to squeeze his brother’s tiny hands right back. “That’s what I said to you,” he whispered. “The last time you…”

“Yeah.” Five interrupted, looking right at him. “I still remember them. I hope you remember them too, next time you decide to have a meltdown.”

Klaus snorted. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
